


Surprises

by klassismia



Category: Block B
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, P.O - Freeform, Po - Freeform, Pyo Jihoon - Freeform, Sad, block b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klassismia/pseuds/klassismia
Summary: I looked at her back while she walked away from me, from my life with my heart. With happiness. Only thing she left was pieces of that and pain inside me. Those happy memories that felt happened so long ago.





	Surprises

I looked at her back while she walked away from me, from my life with my heart. With happiness. Only thing she left was pieces of that and pain inside me. Those happy memories that felt happened so long ago. I watched as she walked away in the rain, her black umbrella slightly swinging side to side.

I stood in the rain and grayness. I could feel how the coldness and emptiness crawled it's way to my body and heart. My hair and clothes were dripping with water. The rain got hared but I stood there until she was out off my sight and long after that. People passed me and didn't give me a even a little thought, they continued their busy life's. Eventually I walked away from that place, from our memories and from her. _I was her toy..._

 

 

_"Pyo!" You yelled across the train station, you ran to me with a glowing smile on your face._

_"Hey there" I said with a smile, "Come on lets go" I continued and you followed me out of the station._

_"So where are we going?" You asked_

_"It's a surprise" I said and smirked_

_" Ohhh come on...! Why can't you just tell me?" You asked and pursed your lips down (edit dunno if that's the real term, I'm not native English speaker)_

_"That's not going to work on me" I said and took your hand, "Come on now, we are already late"_

_"Late from what?"_

_"Late from... Hey, I'm not going to tell you" I said and you laughed. I hold your hand tighter and guided our out from the station. You smiled and I could feel my heart skipped a beat._

 

~~

 

_I left from the concert place straight to my hotel, the rest of the boys wanted to celebrate the end of our tour. I was too tired for that._

_While the car drove towards the hotel I watched the scenery passing by. The darkness had fallen and millions of street lights were showing us the path. The promo-lights of clubs and restaurants more brighter than the one before. I saw couples walking on the streets hand in hand and all I could think about was you. And suddenly there was a text from you._

_" I have a surprise"_

_" What?"_

_" If I would tell you it would ruin it"_

_"???"_

_While I was waiting for your answer I arrived at the hotel. I went straight to my hotel room when I opened my room door there you with your eyes sparkling from the wine you had been sipping while waiting for me. With those sparkling eyes, red cheeks and lips with the taste of wine you welcomed me back to home, back to you._

 

~~

It was my turn to surprise you. I had work things, promoting and practice but I had managed to get off few days. We had planned that come on Friday but for surprise I took a train to you on Thursday. I sat on the train while the scenery changes quickly before my eyes. The clouds were gathering and getting dark. The leafs were turning red and orange day by day.

I stepped out of the train. The station was quiet, only few people were there. As I walked out of the station I could see it would start to rain soon. I walked quickly to a flower shop and bought your favorite flowers.

As I walked to your place I passed by many cafes. You hadn't answered your phone after morning but you had still some work left before you weekend together. Suddenly my feet stopped working I could feel the first raindrops hitting my shoulders. There you were, with you glowing smile but it wasn't for me. You weren't alone. He was holding your  hand and kissed you. You laughed the way you always laugh and took your umbrella from your bag. The umbrella I gave you to stay dry. When you looked up you saw me and I could see the color escaping from your face. I saw the flowers from my hand were on the ground, how the got there I had no idea. Everything was quiet, the only thing I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears. The whole freezed. The man next to you finally saw me and seemed to feel pity towards me. He said something to you and you slightly nodded. He turned his back and walked away.

 

You walked towards me and I could feel someone squeezing my heart and I couldn't breathe. You gave me a sad smile.

"Hey" you said when you reached me and you stepped on the flowers. I just looked into your eyes and waited for your explanation. That must have been some kinda mistake right...? You looked at your feet and told me everything. How you two had met, how everything wasn't supposed happen and you maybe still loved me. I missed half of the things you were saying. I was so focused studying your face for the last time... Your full lips that moved while you spoke to me but still I didn't hear anything you said. Your eyes that weren't sparkling for me, or would ever again spark for me like they had. Now there was this something in them, maybe sadness? But there were no tears in your eyes, there were tears only in my eyes and they blurred my vision for a while. I followed those smile lines on your face that would tell on twenty years that you smile a lot, or you use to. I wasn't sure anymore. How long your smiles to me had been fake...? You hair framed you oh so perfect face and you had styled in the way I secretly liked but never had the nerve to tell. My vision went blur again from the tears in my eyes. You gave me sad little smile.

"I'm so sorry" You said to me as your last words to me and then you turned your back to me. You walked your way to him, away from me, away from my life, from OUR life... You left me stand there alone with my tears, thought and flowers on my feet. Rain dropping on me. I stayed like that a long even after you were for out of my sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this urge to wrote something about P.O and got an inspiration while studying (haha the perfect time for that). This is my first fic in ages and first kpop related so please be kind to me! Thank you! Hope you liked it even a little!


End file.
